Interruptions
by katierosefun
Summary: [Set post-2x09] Barry Allen just meant to keep Harrison Wells company. He didn't mean to walk into something personal. (Because no one deserves to spend the holidays alone.)


I kid you not - I was up last night writing this because after that last episode, my feelings were all over the place. (First of all - _Wally West aaah - I can already tell he's going to be my fave. Also Patty. Someone please hug Patty._ And last but not least - _someone please protect Harrison Wells and his daughter!_ )

Oh, and I also cried when Barry invited Harrison to the Christmas party. I felt like that scene alone showed how developed Barry was as a character - and honestly, I may or may not be more invested in their relationship. (More than ever. Even in season one, when Harrison Wells was even shadier, I had this odd love towards his and Barry's dynamic. I don't know.)

And so this story was born! Enjoy!

* * *

 _Interruptions_

Barry didn't mean to show up at STAR Labs, but here he was, looking up at the only dim lights of the building. He knew that he wouldn't find anyone – not really. Caitlin and Jay were back at the house, probably sitting on each other's laps by now. (Well…they _had_ broken out the eggnog.) Patty had left early, and Barry hadn't objected to it. HE was personally happy that at least now, Patty was in better shape than she had been with Mardon. Cisco, on the other hand, had taken it up as his personal duty to make sure that no awkward moments would ever occur, especially between Joe, Iris, and Wally. (Who, after a few minutes of speaking with, Barry automatically started to like. Wally was shy, sure, but that was only expected after coming into a Christmas party without knowing anyone. Barry could already see traces of Joe in Wally, too – and had the feeling that within a few months, Wally would be treated as though he had been known since forever.)

But Barry was here now. It was late – maybe around eleven – but not _too_ late. Barry knew that, judging by the lights, there would be one person still up.

Barry puffed out a breath, watching it curl up to the night sky before dissolving forever. He rubbed his hands together, stamped his feet a few times to warm up a little, and headed for the STAR Labs doors.

Instantly, Barry felt a rush of comfortable warmth to the face. He smiled to himself, welcoming the heat gladly, and followed the hallways down to the cortex. If he had guessed correctly, then the person he was looking for would most definitely still be in this section of the building…

Barry stopped short.

He was right.

Harrison Wells was standing in the treadmill room, pacing back and forth. His hands were resting at his hips, his face turned to the ground. Barry, as always, felt a familiar stutter in his chest when he spotted him. He had the feeling he wouldn't ever be able to look at Harrison Wells – Earth-2 or not – without feeling at least a _little_ confused.

Still.

Harrison Wells was, remarkably, someone who was starting to fit more comfortably into Barry's life. He had fit so comfortably, in fact, that Barry had even invited him to the Christmas party – and now he was here again, completely alone with him.

Barry started for the treadmill room, urging his nerves to settle down. He didn't even have an actual plan – more like pop in, say hello, ask if there was anything he could do (Christmas was coming after all)…Barry wasn't sure.

 _Keep him company._

It was the oddest feeling, and yet, Barry couldn't help but feel that it was absolutely right. Barry could still see the sadness in Harrison's face whenever he mentioned his daughter. He also remembered how tired Harrison looked earlier that day – how worn out and gloomy he was, his voice hoarse and the bags under his eyes more pronounced.

And Barry – well.

He couldn't just leave things like _that._

Barry braced himself. Before he could lose his nerve, he took a hold of the door and pushed himself into the room.

"Hey," he started to say, looking at his shoes. _Huh._ He hadn't noticed that they were wet until now. It must have been from the snow earlier –

"I thought you were at the Christmas party."

Barry's head jerked up. Harrison was turned slightly away, a hand rubbing over his eyes. Barry felt his heartbeat slow down a few notches. "Sorry," Barry said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I just – I don't know. It's almost Christmas, and I felt bad." He paused, wincing at his own words. "Not that I only came because I felt bad! It's not like that – I came here because…holiday cheer! You know – um…I thought you might be –" Barry flushed. He was tripping over his words again, his mouth moving a million miles per minute ( _ha, ha_ ) and his tongue twisting in the worst way possible.

Breathing out a sigh, Barry managed to say, "I thought you might…want some company." Not daring to look at Harrison, Barry added in a quieter voice, "You shouldn't be alone."

There was a silence.

Then, "I'm sure there are other people waiting for –"

"Nah," Barry interrupted, lifting his head. "Caitlin and Jay are busy – and I'm giving Joe and Iris some space…family stuff." At that, he felt his heart sink. _Family stuff?_ Why would he mention that when Harrison didn't even have his _daughter_?

Barry was still kicking at his poor choice of words when he got a better look at Harrison, who hadn't seemed to notice the less-than-graceful fumble.

Instead, Harrison was still rubbing at his eyes, and when his hands pulled away, Barry caught the faintest glimmer on his cheeks –

Barry gaped, unsure of what to say or do.

 _Oh._

Harrison Wells had been _crying._

"I'm sorry," Barry said softly, his hands coming out of his pockets. "I was – I didn't mean to sound so insensitive – I –" He cut himself off as Harrison turned to look at him. Barry felt the rest of his words die out in his mouth and then he was standing in silence, hoping that the absence of his words would be a better comfort than saying too many.

"I'm fine," Harrison said roughly, swiping his forehead with an arm. "I'll _be_ fine."

Barry tried to nod, but he was only halfway through before saying, "Listen, about Zoom…" He tried for a smile, though it faltered as quickly as it came. "We'll get your daughter as quickly as we can. I promise."

Barry half-expected Harrison to snap at him – or brush him away. After all, even as Barry made the promise, he felt foolish. They both knew that Zoom was faster – _much_ faster than Barry could even handle – but it was all the hope he could offer, even if it was a small and seemingly meaningless amount.

And then Harrison surprised Barry.

"Thank you."

The words were soft – almost inaudible – but Barry caught it and held the words tight.

"Yeah," Barry said, a corner of his lips twitching into a smile. He stuck out a hand, waiting only a few seconds before he felt Harrison's hand grasp it.

xXx

Harrison Wells watched Barry leave later that night.

It had been Barry's idea to watch Christmas movies. They watched through the first two _Home Alone_ movies, only agreeing to stop then because they both thought the rest of the films went downhill after the second.

Barry was relaxed when he watched the movies – and the fact he could re-fill popcorn bags within a blink of an eye was useful, too. He provided funny commentary every few minutes, which, while Harrison thought would have been annoying, actually proved to be a useful distraction. (He used to watch these movies with Jesse. Only he didn't mention that to Barry – the speedster was trying to make the atmosphere as light as possible.)

By the time the movies were done, Barry had even offered to stay longer – but at that point, Harrison only claimed he was tired. (Even though in reality, Harrison was very much awake. And very much terrified, but he didn't expect Barry to stay the night. That'd be too much.)

He knew that the Wells before him – Eobard Thawne, whoever – had betrayed the STAR Labs team. He knew that Barry Allen – and everyone else – had apparently struggled with Harrison showing up in the first place. He also knew that the Wells before him had deceived and lied and tricked them all –

 _How did he do it?_ Harrison wondered, glancing down at the chair Barry had been in only a few minutes ago. _How was he able to do it?_

It might have been the same reason as Harrison's. Maybe this Eobard Thawne was trying to save someone – or come home to something familiar.

Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter now.

Because Harrison Wells was still going to have to do this. Lie to Barry's face. To Caitlin's face. To Cisco's face. Even to Garrick's face.

 _This is all for Jesse,_ Harrison thought, walking out of the cortex. _All for Jesse._

It didn't change the fact that Harrison still felt like he was doing something terribly, awfully wrong.

* * *

 **A/N -** Because honestly, I can't blame Harrison for giving in to Zoom. I feel that if any of us were in a similar position, we'd have done the same thing. (Even though it's so extremely painful to watch. Again - _someone needs to save Harrison Wells and his daughter_.)

As always, reviews would be great! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not.


End file.
